


Tonight, tonight

by LFG



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Rivalry, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFG/pseuds/LFG
Summary: Lawyer and well known paranormal debunker Rafael Barba meets medium Dominick Carisi and both agree to share an infamous hotel room. Each with something to prove, they face an evil that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Barisi Genres & Tropes Challenge





	1. Check-in

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Every comment and kudo will be deeply appreciated <3

As soon as Rafael Barba first steps into the famous Mircalla Hotel, he can see what the commotion is about – this is not a case of a desperate owner trying to attract attention to his decaying business by exploiting old tragedies. The furniture is traditional and very well preserved, the colors are tasteful and rich, the smell is pleasant. Everything about this placed seems upscale and being there is akin to being transported into an old picture and seeing it come to life around him. If it were not for the haunted room discount, he would never be able to afford staying there —that coming from the guy who wore $2000 suits.

The guests and employees are impeccably dressed and he is glad he is able to fit in, unlike the blonde man standing at the reception and sticking out like a sore thumb in his black sweatpants and black jumper. Rafael stands beside him and inquires of the receptionist about room 217 and the price for a one night stay, doing his best to ignore the look of surprise and the frown on the other man's face.

 _"I'm very sorry, sir. I was just telling Mr Carisi that room 217 is not available at the moment. If you want a front room, we could offer you room 215, it is very similar in size and there is free Wi-Fi."_ the receptionist says with a nervous smile.

 _"It won't do, unfortunately. My name Is Rafael Barba, I'm here because of the documentary released last month..." "Me too, yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you"_ Carisi interrupts with a sheepish expression.

 _"Gentlemen, we do not book room 217 overnight. The documentary crew came and went in about two hours, most of what they used was old footage. We are really sorry for the inconvenience but there is nothing I can do. Would you like to speak to the manager?" "Yes!"_ both men answer at once and watch as the poor woman walks away to fetch him. They have a hell of a staring contest while waiting for the manager, both trying to silently convince the other to just give up and leave.

 _"Good afternoon, Mr Barba, Mr Carisi. My name is John Munch. Would you mind having this conversation in my office? I believe we'll benefit from the privacy."_ he leads them to a modest office and offers them seats across from his. _"I know why you're here and I'm absolutely sure Mr Barba is about to mention a lawsuit and how bad it would be for our reputation, right?" "That's why the world hates lawyers."_ Barba looks surprised at John's perceptiviness and more than a little annoyed by Carisi's amused answer.

 _"I assure you we do not mean to inconvenience you. We've had this rule in place for years, for the sake of our guests. We really care for your safety."_ Munch finishes politely.

 _"I understand that. I am not trying to be difficult, Mr Munch. But I am willing to compromise and maybe we can work something out? I am willing to pay the full price for the accommodations and..."_ When Munch just sighs unhappily and looks ready to object, Carisi intervenes: _"Listen, John. We're not Karens, I swear. We're not going to sue anyone and we didn't just ask to see the manager to offer you more money or anything"_ he glares at Barba. " _We really have a... Professional interest in the room, though_."

 _"Well... We have some rules you could follow. The room stays locked after 7pm, no one comes in or out unless there is an emergency. Of course, if there is an emergency, we have to be contacted by phone before unlocking the door."_ John says, hoping this would be enough to scare them away.

 _"Deal." "Okay."_ Not the answers he expected, but looking at both men and how confident they feel, he decides maybe it's time for them to know they won't be competing for the room anymore. _"Also, all cleaning and maintenance procedures are performed in pairs. No one is allowed in that room alone, under any circumstances."_ They look confused, like dogs tilting their heads to the side. _"Which means if you really want the room, you'll have to share." "We can do this."_ Barba mutters, gritting his teeth. _"Are you sure? Would you like to take a look at the room first? It is a suite, so you have a shower and a bath, but there's only one bed. It's a king sized one, of course." "It's okay, there's not gonna be a lot of sleeping anyways_ " Carisi answers, oblivious.

Munch stares at him with an eyebrow raised and this is too much for Barba, it felt like a bad Twilight Zone episode. _"Well, enough rules, right? Are we good to go now, Mr Munch? Do you want us to sign anything?"_ Barba asks already standing up. _"No, Mr Barba. Just those two. Please, don't hesitate to call us if you have any problems. Oh, and there's no room service. When we say emergencies, we really mean emergencies. Something you would call 911 for. I'll go with you and take the key, if you don't mind."_

Ten minutes later they find themselves inside the room and although it is beautiful and spacious, the sound of the lock turning makes it feel eeriely oppressive.


	2. Getting acquainted (6pm - 8pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a slow burn tag because I wanted to show a little bit of who they are and what their relationship is like before any big events happened, but we'll have some creepy action next chapter, promise! This is the last short chapter too.

The room is truly impressive, its dark grey walls and average-sized windows, stone fireplace, and dark wooden floors looking like something straight out of a Gothic novel. The canopy bed in the center has wine-red curtains and sheets and seems surprisingly inviting, the quality material of the mattress would certainly be a source of comfort in a few hours when Rafael got tired of waiting for something to happen. There is no TV in the room and no internet access, the only evidence they have of being a technologically advanced society being the heater. It is well concealed enough to maintain the bedroom’s traditional charm, but not enough to suggest the fireplace is still needed. The pictures on the wall display peaceful country scenes and tasteful portraits of unknown women. A huge ornate mirror is placed right beside a black wooden desk. In the bathroom, there are two sets of toiletries and towels as well as the bathtub and shower Munch promised.

Rafael is quick to claim the desk, taking his notebook and pens with him to make notes on whatever event took place – or most likely sarcastic comments about the medium who is sharing the space with him and the disappointing but expected lack of supernatural events this night would present. All the while, Sonny is taking things out of his bag and walking around the room to set them up. A circle of salt on the floor around the bed, a cross and a vial of holy water on the nightstand, herbs in different corners of the room, and what looks like a wind bell hanging on the bed canopy.

_“You’re really old school, I was expecting an EMF Recorder and some nice cameras”_ Rafael teases.

_“Nah, don’t need those. Wouldn’t have time to watch the recordings anyway, I only have tonight to deal with whatever is here.”_

_“Either way, a famous medium should have some nice gear to show. I bet you can invest in that for your fans”_

_“I think you’re projecting, Barba.”_ Sonny said with a grin _“I don’t have fans to please, blogs to keep, or patrons’ money to invest, unlike yourself."_

_“I’m not ashamed of providing a service, Carisi. But this is not my primary job. I have another source of income that is also useful to society, as you know. I would say debunking the paranormal is more of a profitable hobby.”_

_“Right, counselor.”_ With that he proceeds to take some clothes out of his bag and arrange them neatly on the bed, depriving Barba of any chance to keep the argument going without looking desperate for attention. So much for distractions. It’s not that he personally dislikes Carisi – they haven’t even met before – but he’s heard the medium’s name many times and tried following him on social media to learn more about whatever cases he’s involved in, with no success: All the posts are about his family, his interests and his day job as a baker - boring and harmless. They manage to keep to themselves for about 40 minutes until Sonny breaks the silence. _“Did you bring any clothes or you’re going to sleep in that suit, counselor?”_

Barba could barely choose to address the recurring use of his title or just give a sarcastic answer. He decided on a teasing remark and said, in a tone that was equal parts flirting and mocking: _“As you said, I don’t think we’ll be doing much sleeping, Carisi”_ he expects a shy smile, blush, or just silence and is taken aback by the younger man’s easy laughter and matching tone.

_“Wow, did that sound this dirty when I said it? Maybe that’s why Munch locked us in here”_ he finished with a wink. Unbelievable. Before Rafael can even recover, he goes on _“But seriously, I think we’ll stay up until something happens, but if we decide to get some sleep or rest there while we wait, the bed is the safest place in the room. That’s why I circled it with salt and all that.”_ His smile is sincere enough to change the mood of the conversation which confuses Rafael even more. It seems the evening will be interesting enough after all, even without any supernatural shenanigans.

_“I’m pretty sure the entire room is safe, Carisi.”_

_“You really think all those things that happened here were coincidences? That they keep this room locked for no reason?”_

_“Two murders? Could easily be coincidences, they’re very common at hotels, and this one is old, there’s a lot of time for bad things to happen. And the suicides? I don’t think those cases had anything to do with the room. We don’t even know why people in that state of mind would choose to stay in a former crime scene. So what, you think the murders made the room evil?”_

_“I’m not sure yet if those tragedies were the cause or consequences of this problem, Barba. Something is up here. Could be that the murder victims are causing it? Yeah. But those murders could have been triggered by a presence, something older.”_

_“So you have one night to find out what this is, how to fight it, come up with a plan and then put your plan into practice? Very ambitious. Good luck.”_

_“You talk as if you weren’t here right now. You chose to be here, we’re on the same boat.”_

_“Oh, no. I’m on a yacht, sitting here and relaxing, waiting for nothing to happen so I can write about how this whole story is bullshit and expose one more fraud to the public. You’re on a whaleboat hunting Moby Dick all by yourself and hoping to get away with both your legs intact. Completely different predicaments.”_ Barba said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read all this, thank you so much! <3


	3. Bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of blood and psychological distress

Sonny is too used to disbelief to take it personally and Barba seems to have problems going more than three minutes without being a sarcastic asshole, so he decides to go through with his plans for the evening — taking a relaxing bath and waiting in relative safety on the bed for whatever is there to show itself.Not wanting to risk something happening while Rafael is alone, he warns him the bathroom door will be unlocked if he needs anything and is met with the most intense combo of an eye roll and a sneer he has ever seen.

The bathroom is as exquisite as the main chambers and the tub is large enough for two people, so even one as tall as Sonny would feel comfortable in it. Having showered before leaving his apartment, his sole purpose now is to get rid of any lingering anxiety and prepare himself for what is to come. He takes a look in the drawers and sets aside some soap, placing it on the bench near the bathtub along with clean clothes before entering the tub and resting his head against the end of it, closing his eyes. Sonny uses this time to go over all the info he has about the hotel, think about probable disturbances that could be taking place there, consider different outcomes, and plan a solution for each problem they can have. He's faced his fair share of ghosts and demons to know that calm and confidence are important, though not without focus and patience — also, arrogance can be very dangerous.

It feels like he's been there for hours, his mind pleasantly soothed and his body pliant and warm, when he feels his skin getting sticky and smells something sweet and metallic. Eyes suddenly wide open, he's surprised by the sight of red water and the pungent odor of aged blood, his heart now beating fast and as loud as a freight train. Sonny tries his best to keep his cool, closing his eyes and hoping it will all be gone when he reopens them. He breathes in and out a few times and when he's sufficiently in control to face the world again, he opens his eyes. The blood looks darker, feels thicker against his skin and the stench is strong enough to make his stomach churn. When he tries to get up and his legs are paralyzed, fear grips him like an iron fist clenching his heart. He opens his trembling lips to say a prayer, hoping it will be enough to buy him some time, but as soon as the first words leave his mouth, he's pulled underwater and into a spiral of emptiness and despair.

Not particularly fond of group work or mindless conversations, Rafael is thankful for the ten minutes of quiet he gets. Abandoning his improvised workstation, he takes the chance to explore the room a little more. He looks for any signs of stage tricks or illusions, his analytical mind always ready to spot fraud. Finding nothing, he wonders if it is just a mix of tragic coincidences and scared people gossiping — two very frequent elements in his experiences. His mind wanders to Carisi and the protections he put in place and Rafael decides it won't hurt to make sure they are just that. He would be royally pissed if he came all the way here, accepted to share the room, and got tricked by the younger man. All done and reassured that the salt is just salt, the water is just water — he smiles to himself at the face his abuelita would make at such blasphemy — and the herbs and bell are clear, he almost feels a little guilty. Maybe Carisi is not a fraud, a liar seeking to take advantage of people... Maybe he really believes those silly ideas he has.

A loud panicked scream cuts through his thoughts almost giving him a damn heart attack. Rafael instinctively runs towards the source of it, going into the bathroom to find the floor completely wet and Carisi submersed, flailing arms trying to grip the edges of the tub and slipping, bringing him down again. A man his size drowning in a hotel bathtub would have seemed a bit pathetic to Barba if it wasn't for the look of abject terror in his eyes the two times he comes up to gasp for air and for the twisting motions of his hands.

Rafael is quick to kneel beside the tub, first making sure to keep Carisi's head over the water and help him place his arms over the porcelain edges to make sure he won't sink again — then, removing the bath plug and draining the water. He wants to check on Carisi but he finds himself speechless and wary staring at the medium as his eyes look wild and he's babbling incoherently and rubbing his arms and legs. When Rafael recognizes the words "blood" and "out" he knows getting away from this mess will be the best way to get Carisi back to normal. He reaches to grab one of his arms and help him up, wrapping one of the hotel robes around him and finally noticing his soaked suit pants letting out an annoyed huff.

Sonny comes back from his shock to the feeling of something dry and fluffy around him, a soft surface beneath him, and the smell of herbs and soap. He looks down, suddenly afraid to see his body glowing red under the yellow light, but all he finds is a grey bathrobe and the red duvet covering him on the bed. His sigh of relief is loud enough to attract Barba's attention and the man says, cautiously:

_"Good to see you're awake. Did you bring any meds with you? I'll try again to call the front desk"_

_"Meds? What meds? Why did you call them?"_

_"It looked like you had a panic attack, Carisi. Anxiety, I don't know. I tried to call reception for help, but the phone was not working and..."_

_"Did you clean me up?"_ Sonny cuts him off, cheeks red with embarrassment. _"What?"_ , Barba answered, surprise all over his face.

_"The blood, Barba, did you clean it off?!"_

_"Carisi, what blood? Are you hurt? Why didn't you say that before?"_

Sonny doesn't even say anything before getting up from the bed and running to the bathroom where he sees water all around and the empty bathtub. It feels impossible, it was so real, he saw, felt, and smelt the blood, the force pulling him down, his limbs paralyzed. He knows it happened, it was real, but there's nothing there, no proof, whatever is there more powerful than he thought. He feels his stomach drop with dread.

_"Wait, did you say the phones are dead?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks a lot for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Room number is a tribute to Stephen King and the name of the hotel is a reference to the vampire novel Carmilla. I'm just a huge horror fan lol  
> The title was inspired by the Smashing Pumpkins.


End file.
